Solitude Of The Hedgehog
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Archie Comics: Sonic wants to do something very stupid to bring his relationship with Sally back from the dead. And the only one who can snap him out of it is: Zonic!


A lone warrior stood on the convenient cliff side, over looking the city of machines, in solitude, alone, something he was getting rather not used to. "If I have to have'em all to myself. Then I guess there's no point in havin' anyone else along for the ride." No one else was there with him, he'd get in, do in the evil tube of lard, and maybe he could run again knowing there was someone waiting for him when he came home.

K', there was mom 'n' dad and Uncle Chuck, and Sonic loved them as much anyone could love their family. But there were other types of love he just felt he had lost due to his year in space. Tails, it was like they were just fellow soldiers now rather then the brothers they had always been before. And Sal', Sally, it was like she had become a stranger to him. When he found her next to his 'grave' and they locked lips, he was so sure they could just be together again like the good old days.

He could still feel the slap she had given him, when he refused to choose between her and his duty as a soldier, so she chose between him and her duty, he lost. Her words still felt ten times worse then the slap, a knife in the chest that twisted every time he thought of them. He was the soldier, she was the princess: it was impossible for them to be together: and that was all she wrote.

Well, as he had always said: if there was something between you and something you wanted, smash through it! But since Sal' was even less likely to ever speak to him again if he turned Castle Acorn into rubble, he had decided on option two: Kamikaze mission right into Eggman's homestead. He'd either finally end it all, or he'd finally end it all. At this point he was a little past caring how, as long as he went down fighting.

"Come on feet, time for one last run."

"I'd really wouldn't do that if I were, well, I guess that goes without saying dude."

Sonic turned his over sized eyes to see his second least favorite person in the cosmos, all of them.

"You" They may have had the same speed and reaction time, but all that fancy techno gear seriously slowed a hedgehog down. "What do –you- want" Sonic's racing gloves were around the Zone Cop's neck. Rather awkward since Zonic was at a right angle in mid-air as usual.

"What do ya THINK dude" Zonic asked, his alarm not nearly as high as it should have been, after all, he knew exactly what he could do if pushed to the edge. "Sorry to be the one to tell you this: but you ending up cooked meat from Shadow Bot laser fire isn't part of the plan." Zonic knew instantly that was a mistake even before Sonic punch him in the jaw, the only part of his body not covered by protective armor. At least Sonic now only had one hand on his throat.

"Plan? Plan! Tell me good lookin'! Was it part of the 'plan' that Sal' dumped me like yesterday's chilidogs? That little bro and me' should just drift away from each other? Is that the ultimate role of a hero! Throwing away any kind of happiness you might have in the name of the happiness of strangers! Was –that- part of your precious plan"

"You know it was never –my- plan bro! The –big- plan! The one neither you, me, Egg-butt, the Ancient Walkers, not even our dog can escape! Those who try end up in very deep holes that there's no way out without help"

"Stick your sneakers in your mouth! You keep talkin' about how you know what I feel. What I've gone through! Ever since I had to kill that alternate monster version of my dad to save a bunch of Overlanders! Well screw you pal! Now unless ya intend to shoot me first: stay out of my way"

Sonic honestly wondered if he made that face often, if so, Robotnik had more courage then he otherwise let on.

"I, have, had ENOUGH" The surprise repulsion field knocked Sonic on his rear. Zonic stabbed a figure at his counter part. "Get this through your thick, empty, spiny blue head! At least your Sally and Tails are alive! You haven't had to watch them die! There are lonely nights were I can still see Zally and Milez' dead faces looking up at me from the blood soaked ground! Why do you think I got saddled with this gig? I have no loved ones –left- to be used against me! So listen here hansom! I've seen myself in more fun house mirrors then I hope you ever will! And let me tell you, as far as Sonics go, you're one of the most spoiled"

"Spoiled" Sonic did a spin dash at'em, Zonic just teleported behind him.

"Yea dude! I said spoiled! The only way anyone you've ever loved has been taken away from you forever is old age! I've seen myself fall in love with Amy! I've seen myself twisted into nightmare versions of myself! I've seen myself having to smash Roboticized friends and family. I've seen myself destroy or corrupt everything I loved and smiling all the while as I did it! I've seen myself crying over –her- grave and –her- never coming back from a false death! So don't –you- of all me's go about how this all or nothing gig is the only way you can get –her- and –him- back close to you! Because it isn't! We're not even through puberty, so dontcha dare think your state of life is set in stone for you –yet"

Sonic tapped his foot. "You done talking? I have places to be."

"Yep." Zonic punched Sonic square in the face in a flash. "You do. I know you feel alone right now. Because I do too! One big diff' though, it doesn't have to last with you. Mom, dad, Uncle Chuck, Musky, they're all ALIVE here! Tails and Sal' are also still alive and kicking! This doesn't need to be the ending! It fact it shouldn't be! Take the breathers as a chance to be with them. Don't be confrontational about it. Just do it . . . Sonic, we were so similar before –it- happened and I got sentenced with this outfit. Please. I'm . . . askin' ya. Don't repeat my mistakes. Sal' and Tails –do- love you, priorities are simply screwed up right now. You're the hero: it's your job to set them straight. Whatever choice ya make, I'm not allowed to stop ya dude. And no one told me to be here neither. I just, wanted to make ya realize you had some options. See ya." And in a flash Zonic was gone back to the 'No Zone.' He really had left the choice up to Sonic.

Sonic looked at Eggman's City, then to the way the hedgehog came, and ran faster than the wind. "Sal, I'll never give up on us, I promise."

Fin

Hats off to Spider-Man the comic.

This concludes this –one-shot-.

Flames, comments, reactions good or bad, rants, retorts, suggestions on improvements (very welcome) praise, and occasional constructive criticism all welcome.

IF YOU HAVE AN AXE TO GRIND ABOUT A REVIEW I MADE E-MAIL ME! DON'T ABUSE THE REVIEW SYSTEM.


End file.
